Until Tomorrow
by kiss.my.insanity
Summary: I wake up to the smell of fresh coffee in the morning. "wake up Isabel" my dad said. I make a grunt noise and roll over in the pile of pillows and some of the blanket. I reach for my phone on the night stand and look at the bright screen. Nothing. I get up and go to the kitchen to get my morning coffee. "look who it is, it's alive!" I push out a fake chuckle. I am way to tired for


I wake up to the smell of fresh coffee in the morning. "wake up Isabel" my dad said. I make a grunt noise and roll over in the pile of pillows and some of the blanket. I reach for my phone on the night stand and look at the bright screen. Nothing. I get up and go to the kitchen to get my morning coffee. "look who it is, it's alive!" I push out a fake chuckle. I am way to tired for this. I reach the coffee maker and get my mug then start pouring some in the cup, it feels warm on my cold hands. I start walking to my room to get dressed. I close the door behind me then put skinny jeans on and a loose sweater with gray converses. I let my long blond hair down that goes to my belly button. I walk out and get get my bag filled with books and art supplies, then start walking to the door. "hey, Isabel. Want a ride to school?". I bite my bottom lip. "sorry dad, promised to walk with Abby to school. Maybe next time?" I lied. He frowns a bit. "well okay, see you tonight." I give him a warm look then walk out in the cold fresh air. I think about Abby, and how she's always there for me. She's not my friend, she's family. Before I know it, I'm at the high school. I walk inside and make my way to the auditorium, where we always meet. I see Abby jumping and waving out at my direction and I start walking to her. I get closer and she's smiling like a fool when her face pales. I look at her in a worried, confused look. That's when he walks in front of me and pushes me against himself a bit, with his hand on my back. I am screaming in my head, No! Not him..i studder " L-Lucus?.."I try to move to Abby's direction, but I don't budge. He gives me this smile, it makes me sick. Good, bad...evil. Tears start to swell in my eyes as he moves closer to my face, I close my eyes tight. That's when I felt a tight grip on my wrist, and got toughed away from Lucus. I open my eyes and wipe the tears away then see who has a hold of me. But all I see is his black hair, he kept moving until we were in the back of the auditorium. He looks at me and...Am I love struck? His warm crystal blue eyes stare into mine. He coughs " are you okay?" I force a smile. " yeah, nothing big just something stupid" he looks at me, trying to read my emotions. He knows i'm lying. I try to change the subject. "thanks, really. Whats you're name?" he focuses again and smiles this warm, hot smile. Nothing like Lucus's. " Eliot, my name is Eliot Eden." "and yours?" I feel the heat on my cheeks, I turn to the side. " my name is Isabel Dawn." the heat on my cheeks fade away. He takes my hand. "pleasure to meet you, Izzy." my face heats up again but I don't turn away, I look into his dreamy eyes and smile. "the pleasure is mine." Abby comes and practically jumps on me. I see tears in her eyes. "are you okay?! I couldn't find you! I got worried!" I sigh. " yes Abby, i'm fine." she smiles and wipes the tears away. " better be." she sees Eliot still holding my hand and smiles again. "who's you're friend?" I smile too. "his name is Eliot." he shakes Abby's hand. " I need to go to class, see you later?" " yeah, later." I smile until he leaves. then I frown a bit. " Abby, I thought Lucus was gone for good." I almost start to cry again, thinking of him..and what happened."she hugs me. I thought so too, it's okay. you'll be okay since theirs people around, also teachers. if not, please call me. I don't want 'it' to happen again." I think she is trying to convince me and herself that everything will be okay. I sigh. " alright, let's go to our class." we make it to our first hour, history. I'm happy I start off on an easy subject in the morning. At the last hour I have art, my favorite. I walk in and the smell of pastels and paint fill my nose. I walk in to my stool by the back wall and sit. I'm a little early because I already have my supplies, not needing to go to my locker. I stare at the blank canvas sitting on the old wood stand. then kids start walking in, I start looking for Abby. I made her take art, she denied at first, until I bribed her with pizza and a movie after school. she will do anything to get away from home. well not home but her mother, her mom is an alcoholic, and wants nothing to do with Abby, even though she Is most likely to be the smartest person in the universe. she has all A's since she was out of the womb, all ap classes.


End file.
